<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Way Down We Go by pbandjsandwich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934487">Way Down We Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandjsandwich/pseuds/pbandjsandwich'>pbandjsandwich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Kinda, M/M, Pining, dream is sick of the universe's shit, george gets kidnapped, sapnap's a fire demon, semi realistic minecraft au, they aren't youtubers in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandjsandwich/pseuds/pbandjsandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sand. Beach. Water. Waves. The smell of ocean and sickly-sweet ice cream cones. Screaming children running in and out of the water, trying not to get caught by the crashing waves. Grains of sand beneath his feet, between his toes, grounding him. The warm taste of iron as he bit the inside of his cheek, filling his mouth with red liquid. Clay needed to leave.</p><p>-----</p><p>Dream goes on a journey to save his (kinda?) boyfriend from hell.<br/>Oh and Sapnap's a demon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Way Down We Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sand. Beach. Water. Waves. The smell of ocean and sickly-sweet ice cream cones. Screaming children running in and out of the water, trying not to get caught by the crashing waves. Grains of sand beneath his feet, between his toes, grounding him. The warm taste of iron as he bit the inside of his cheek, filling his mouth with red liquid. Clay needed to leave.</p><p>He knew he had to go. Nothing would be safe forever. Not even here. They would find him. They always do. <em>“But what’s the harm in a few more minutes?” </em> he thought quietly to himself. <em>“A few more moments of peace before the end?”</em><br/>
<br/>
Lying down on the warm sand, Clay gently closed his eyes. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but when he awoke to rain drizzling down his face, he knew something was wrong. It wasn’t supposed to rain today. Rain meant storms, and storms meant <em>them. </em><br/>
<br/>
They had shown up for the first time on his doorstep Mid-July of last year. Telling him tales of prophecies and legends, duties he had to fulfill. Clay still remembers shutting the door in their face. In hindsight, it probably wasn’t one of his smartest moves. For two months without fail, They were there waiting for him each morning. After the 62nd day, Clay left his home and never returned. He moved from place to place, never staying for too long. Knowing if he did, They would get him. But then the storms started.<br/>
<br/>
It was normal at first, a bit of lightning here, some thunder there, and then it <em>wasn’t</em>.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Oh how foolish he had been, thinking he could run forever.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em> Parks flooded, buildings collapsed, houses were demolished in seconds. Their rage was felt everywhere. The rage for him. For his avoidance.<br/>
<br/>
Clay had been content with running. Content with his new lifestyle. But not enough to let innocent people get hurt. So he stopped. He stopped running. Stayed with a friend in a little beach house off the coast of Florida.<br/>
<br/>
They took longer than he had expected to show up. There wasn’t a storm either. No thunder shouting his name, no lightning to try and strike him down. It was silent the night They knocked on the door. He answered, fingers itching to slam it back shut. But he didn’t. There would be consequences for that.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He had only half-paid attention to their words, a mindless drone that was easy to block out. But then they brought up George. George with his dumb laugh and stupid haircut, who made Clay go weak in the knees.. His best friend. <em>Clay’s </em>best friend. They told him he was missing, and to find him, Clay would have to go on that awful quest. The one he had been so keen to avoid. So of course he had to go now.<br/>
<br/>
Was it a wise decision to spend his final moments of freedom at the beach instead of prepping? Probably not. Yet there Clay was, lying flat on the sand, rain pattering against his face, almost as if to say, <em>“Get a move on.”</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em> So he did.<br/>
Clay boarded the next flight to England, heading to the place George had been staying at. His sliver of hope that George would be there when he arrived was quickly diminished. The house had been destroyed, furniture upturned, silverware flung everywhere, clothes scattered about. George’s computer had been on when Clay entered the bedroom, a single note on the screen.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Come find me in the place where the sun doesn’t shine.</em><br/>
<br/>
When Clay started this stupid journey, he never expected to be traversing the depths of the Nether, but then again, here he was.<br/>
<br/>
It was about this time when Clay realized he didn't exactly have much of a plan. Or a plan at all. Three hours of mindless wandering without a semblance of a clue, and he was starting to get frustrated. The Nether was huge, with vast stretches of nothingness that could go on forever. If Clay ever wanted to see George again, he was going to have to find something to help.<br/>
<br/>
Then he spotted it.<br/>
<br/>
An obsidian ring, just barely big enough to fit his pointer finger, with a small red stone, glinting in the firelight. Out of curiosity, Clay picked it up and studied it. Flipping over the ring, he saw a message engraved into the band.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Just knock.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em> Rapping his knuckle lightly against the cold gem, Clay braced himself. But nothing happened. Then all at once, fire and smoke engulfed the ring, burning Clay’s hand. He tossed it to the ground on instinct, watching as the fire roared higher and higher. The flames slowly started to shape themself into the form of a person, a little shorter than Clay himself.<br/>
<br/>
Fire and smoke melted away to reveal a young man, with jet black hair and large horns protruding out from his forehead. He looked quite young, cloaked in robes of red, orange, and gold. Eyes a blinding white, no pupil or iris to be seen.<br/>
<br/>
He looked over Clay with a harsh gaze, almost as if he was expecting him to turn tail and run the other direction.<br/>
<br/>
“A mortal? Haven’t seen one of you in well… about a millennium. What are you doing down in the Nether?”<br/>
<br/>
Looking at the man, Clay wondered if it was wise to tell him why he was there. Deciding that this guy might be useful, he began explaining his story, retelling the events that had led him here.<br/>
<br/>
“So you got sent on a quest huh? Yeah, they can be a bit of pain sometimes. Not a big fan of them myself. Anything I could do to help you? Seems like you could use it, with the no clues thing you got going on there.”<br/>
<br/>
“I was told to find him in the place where the sun doesn’t shine, and that brought me here. But other than that, I don’t really know what it was referring to.”</p><p> </p><p>A smile weaved it’s way across the demon’s lips, a new air of mischief in his voice.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, why didn’t you say so! I know exactly where that is!”<br/>
<br/>
Clay’s eyes lit up at the prospect of this new information.<br/>
<br/>
“You do? Can you take me there?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well of course I can! <em>For a price.”</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>Taking a step back, Clay glanced around his surroundings, looking for a way out in case things went south.<br/>
<br/>
“A- a price? And what would that be?”<br/>
<br/>
The Demon walked towards him, a small bounce in his step. Slowly, he moved his hand above Clay’s, closed tightly into a fist. Opening it revealed the ring Clay had found just moments before. With every second the Demon’s grin seemed to grow bigger and bigger.<br/>
<br/>
“All you have to do is wear this. No hidden deals, nothing. Just a plain old summoning ring!”<br/>
<br/>
Still wary of the man, Clay looked at the ring resting in his palm. Would it be worth it to put it on? For some information that may or may not even be real... and probably a curse.<br/>
<br/>
Ah, screw it. When had imminent danger ever stopped him before? Slipping the ring onto his pointer finger, Clay expected the worst. But when nothing happened he looked down at the Demon.<br/>
<br/>
“What? Did you not trust me? I told you there weren't any hidden tricks! As long as you wear that ring, I can stay in this form and help you. Now, let’s get a move on, it’s not safe for mortals like you to be in the Nether.”<br/>
<br/>
Talking more with the Demon, Clay had learned that his name was Sapnap. The two traversed further and further into the Nether, walking side by side. Passing structures of dark stones and gold, massive pools of molten magma, and otherworldly creatures who eyed Clay with hunger. With every twist and turn, there seemed to be more and more things out to get him. Everything seems to be out to get him nowadays though.<br/>
<br/>
He and Sapnap traveled for what felt like hours until they reached a large hole in one of the Nether walls. Surrounding the entrance was an arch of blackstone, with veins of magma running through it. Torches lit up the first few feet into the cave, the rest pitch black.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, here we are. <em>The Cave of Nightmares.</em> Only place in the world where the sun doesn’t shine.”</p><p><br/>
Looking between Sapnap and the Cave, a puzzled expression made its way onto Clay’s face.<br/>
<br/>
“How are we supposed to find our way through it? It’s pitch black in there for heaven's sake!”<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap just laughed, a small grin on his lips. Walking into the cave, he moved all the way to the last torch and turned to face Clay.<br/>
<br/>
“Like this of course!”<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, a bright flame erupted from Sapnap’s hand, illuminating the space around him with warm light. With it no longer a dark path, Clay saw skulls engraved into the walls, gems glinting at him from where they resided in the eyes. The floor was lined with smooth dark bricks, faces carved into them as well.<br/>
<br/>
“What are you just standing there for? Come on, let’s go!”<br/>
<br/>
Running to meet Sapnap, the two started their journey into the cave. With every step, the walls and floor seemed to get more and more grotesque. The faces contorting into ones of pain and sorrow, the skull losing all human features. Further in, black liquid oozed from the ceiling. It pooled into puddles on the floor, slick and oil-like. Clay began counting their steps, keeping track of how far they’d gone. <em>“15 paces, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40 paces-”</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em> A snapping sound came from the left of the two, stopping them in their tracks. Almost of bone-like quality. Looking at each other, Sapnap slowly moved the flame towards the noise, lighting the area. When nothing was there, the pair continued on. This time, the snap was from the right. But again, when Sapnap moved the light towards it, nothing was there. That's when he realized what it was. Sapnap put out the flame, enveloping them in darkness once more.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t move. Behind us is a very dangerous monster and I need you to listen to me. Follow my instructions. Turn the stone on the ring counterclockwise three times, no more, no less.”<br/>
<br/>
Trusting Sapnap, Clay did as he was told and turned the stone. A large sword materialized into his hand. It appeared to be made of ruby with an obsidian handle.<br/>
<br/>
“What do I do with this?”<br/>
<br/>
“On my signal, I’m going to bring the flame back. I need you to immediately slash the air directly behind you.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Alright.”<br/>
<br/>
“Good. Now, on three. One, two, THREE!”<br/>
<br/>
The flame reappeared in Sapnap’s hand, and Clay swung the sword, expecting it just to slice through the air. What he did not expect in fact, was the deafening crunch noise, and the sound of a body hitting the floor. The two turned around, the fire now illuminating the space behind him. That’s when Clay saw it. A skeleton looking creature, with a thin layer of muscle and skin. It had no eyes, but a mouth full of shark teeth, In its right hand was a small dagger, the other a bottle of the black liquid that had been dripping from the ceiling. Clay moved to pick it up but was stopped by Sapnap.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t. That stuff is highly poisonous to mortals. It’s all over that thing’s skin as well, so don’t even think about taking the dagger either.”<br/>
<br/>
Stepping back from the creature, Clay quietly wondered to himself what the substance actually was.<br/>
<br/>
“What <em>is</em> that thing?”<br/>
<br/>
“Down here, we call that a Wither Skeleton. They come from that liquid on the ceiling and can be highly dangerous. You can’t see them in firelight, and the only way to know they’re here is that crunching noise we heard earlier. Did you notice how it kinda sounded like a bone breaking? That’s the sound of the Beholder’s ankles snapping.”<br/>
<br/>
Eyes widening in shock, Clay looked to the creature once more. If he had been in here by himself, there’s a very large chance he would’ve died. Without Sapnap, he wouldn’t have even gotten as far as the entrance. Turning to the other man, he spoke softly.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you, Sapnap.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Confused, Sapnap glanced over at Clay.<br/>
<br/>
“For what? I just answered your question.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Nah, you kinda just saved my life. Also, I wouldn’t have even gotten here without you. So, thank you.”<br/>
<br/>
Blush rising to Sapnap’s cheeks, he turned around and pulled his hood up. It didn't do much to cover his face. The horns prevented it from laying correctly.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s no big deal. Come on, we still have a ways to go.”<br/>
<br/>
“Uhhh Sapnap?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
<br/>
Holding the sword up, Clay raised his eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
“What do I do with this thing?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh yeah! Just turn the stone clockwise three times. It should disappear again.”</p><p> </p><p>Just like he had said, the sword did in fact disappear again. The two moved on, walking further into the cave, listening for the crunches of the Beholders. Just in case.<br/>
<br/>
Twenty minutes passed, and the two reached a pool of molten lava. It glowed a bright orange, heat radiating from it. When he looked around through, Clay saw no other paths or exits. Suddenly, Sapnap placed his hand on Clay's shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“Clay.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
<br/>
“Do you trust me?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Clay hesitated for a second before answering.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, I do.”<br/>
<br/>
“Good. I need you to jump into that lava with me.”<br/>
<br/>
Slipping out from Sapnap’s grasp, Clay started backing away slowly.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you crazy? That’ll kill me!”<br/>
<br/>
“Not while you’re wearing that ring it won’t. That’s a Fire Demon summoning ring, it grants you total immunity from all kinds of fire. <em>Including</em> lava.”<br/>
<br/>
“Are you sure?”<br/>
<br/>
“Positive. Here, take my hand. It might make you feel better. Now, let’s go. You do want to save your friend don’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
Taking a deep breath, Clay jumped. Instead of the burn he was expecting, the lava was… pleasantly warm. Not hot, just… warm. It didn’t hurt in the slightest. Clay opened his eyes and looked over at Sapnap. He smiled and started swimming to the bottom of the pool. Further down, there was a small hole in the floor, just barely big enough for a person to squeeze through. Following Sapnap down, the two made their way to the depths and out the opening.<br/>
<br/>
When they emerged, they were in a room with a large wooden door, a lock with an engraving covering the knob. A closer look proved the words on the lock to be a riddle.<br/>
<br/>
<em>What breathes, consumes, and grows, but was and never will be alive?</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>“Never alive? What in the world could that be?”<br/>
<br/>
“A rock?”</p><p><br/>
The look on Clay’s face was one that said, <em>“I cannot believe you actually just said that.”</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>“A rock doesn’t grow, Sapnap.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh. Yeah. Forgot about that part.”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Well. What could this mean? It breathes, it consumes, and it grows, but it isn’t alive. That rules out all living creatures and plants. And most inanimate objects as well. Hmmm. Consumes… not water then. Wait a minute, that’s it!”</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>“I got it! Fire! It’s fire!”<br/>
<br/>
As soon as the words left Clay’s mouth, the lock snapped and fell to the ground. Grinning, he turned to look at Sapnap, a smile on his face as well.<br/>
<br/>
“Go on, open it! I bet you your friend is right behind that door.”<br/>
<br/>
Pushing away his nerves, Clay steeled himself and reached for the knob. It was cold and icy, and made of some kind of metal. Turning it slowly, he nudged the door open, gasping at what he saw.<br/>
<br/>
George’s body was lying limp against the floor, bruised and bloodied. Around him were seven translucent figures, armed with swords. They seemed to be protecting his body and became visibly angry upon seeing the boys walk in. Watching them, Clay quickly turned the stone on the ring, summoning the sword once again. He glanced over at Sapnap, wanting to see his reaction to the figures. Though, his face seemed to be devoid of all emotion, other than the flash of anger in his eyes upon seeing the state George’s body was in.<br/>
<br/>
“Sapnap. What do we do?”<br/>
<br/>
Snapping his attention away from the form on the ground, Sapnap stared at Clay.<br/>
<br/>
“We kill them. Vexes aren’t supposed to hurt their victims, and <em>especially</em> not ones from quests.”<br/>
<br/>
That was all Clay needed to hear. How <em>dare</em> these filthy creatures hurt George like that. Slashing his sword into the nearest one, Clay began to attack the Vexes. Next to him, Sapnap threw balls of fire at the figures, making sure to avoid George. Soon, the two had killed all of those awful creatures. Immediately running to George's side, Clay placed two of his fingers on the side of his neck.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s got a pulse, but it’s definitely weak. We need to get him medical attention. Is there a quick way out of here?”<br/>
<br/>
“Say no more.”<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap snapped his fingers, and the three were back at the entrance of the Nether.<br/>
<br/>
“HOLY- how did you do that?!”<br/>
<br/>
Smiling sheepishly, Sapnap looked to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
“Teleportation. I can only do it once per day in certain areas. Luckily, that room was one of them.”<br/>
<br/>
Clay hoisted George onto his back, turning towards the Demon.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s awesome! I kinda wish we could’ve done it earlier as well. Definitely would’ve made this trip a bit quicker… on second thought how long <em>have</em> I been down here?”<br/>
<br/>
“About two-ish days I think. Time is a bit screwy in the Nether.”<br/>
<br/>
“T- two days? That means George has been here for at least four! I really need to get him to the hospital.”<br/>
<br/>
“Then go, you idiot! Make sure he’s safe.”<br/>
<br/>
Stopping his slow movements, Clay looked back at Sapnap, confusion prominent on his face.<br/>
<br/>
“But what about you? I mean, you can’t exactly go outside with those on your head,” Clay gestured towards the horns, “Will I see you again?”<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap just smiled at him.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, we’ll see each other again. I promise. Now go on, get George some help you doofus. And don’t take off that ring.”<br/>
<br/>
Later that night, sitting in George's room at the Hospital next to his bed, Clay thought back to the ring. <em>“Sapnap said it was a summoning ring, but what does that mean? Will I really ever see him again?”  </em>Deciding not to think too much about it, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, exhausted from traveling for two days straight. And if he woke to his head resting in George’s lap, a hand gently carding through his hair, well, that was no one's business but his own.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Okay, I never expected to actually post this, it was kinda just something I wrote on a whim while very tired. Dteam has been a really big comfort for me these past months, and once I got this idea in my head, I just really needed to write it. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, I always like learning about what I can improve on!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>